


I will never blame rain again

by ilianka_smoulinka_91



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad Girl!Annie, F/M, Geek!Armin, Goth!Mikasa, High School AU, Wannabe!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilianka_smoulinka_91/pseuds/ilianka_smoulinka_91
Summary: Armin is scared of asking Annie out for the Prom Night. Will she say yes?Tumblr request from @eien-no-tsukiAlso thanks to @mrsstampede on Tumblr for helping me betaing this, as always. I love you.





	I will never blame rain again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eien_no_Tsuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eien_no_Tsuki/gifts).



Armin gave a long and heavy sigh.

The Prom Night has been announced for about a month and everybody was talking about it so enthusiastically. It seemed he was the only one that wasn't interested in such a thing. Almost everyone at school thought that this nerdy blond was more into books and video games than girls, but nothing could be further away from the truth. Books and games were only a hobby; because truth be told, there was a certain girl Armin Arlert was always looking at...

“Hi, there!” Eren said, coming out from the nothing to sit in front of his best friend, taking Armin out of his thoughts. Mikasa took a seat next to him, facing Armin.

“Oh, hi guys. Where were you two? Oh!... Eren, is that black lipstick what you have on your face?”

“What the... Oh shit!” the brown-haired boy gasped, hurrying to clean his face with a kleenex. Giggling, Mikasa covered her mouth, her lips betraying her.

“You guys are so gross. What were you two doing?” Armin said, wrinkling his face in disgust and annoyance. Mikasa shook her head, still laughing.

“You don't wanna know, Ar.”

“Yeah, better not.” He replied, sipping the orange juice from his box. Mikasa kissed Eren on the cheek, teasing him, but Armin looked away. As much as he liked to see his two best friends being happy lovebirds after Eren faced his feelings and finally asked Mikasa out, he had to admit he felt a bit jealous. It seemed that all the books he had read and all the knowledge inside his head weren't good enough to know how to ask a girl out, especially this one. Because this girl... This girl seemed to be really out of reach.

But Armin wasn't aware of the way she looked at him too.

“Well, did you decide about the Prom?” Eren's voice made Armin look at them again. But he shook his head in denial.

“I won't go.”

“Not even with us?” Mikasa asked, disappointment coloring her voice slightly. Her blond friend shook his head again.

“Sorry guys, but I'm not in the mood to be a third wheel that night.”

“Hey, we can keep the smooching to a minimum when you're around,” Eren replied, but Armin cut his words coldly.

“Not a chance. Seriously, guys, I think it's better for me to stay home and watch some movies. Prom Nights weren't made for nerds like me, you know.”

“C'mon, Ar, don't say that. We're all losers here, if that's what you mean.”

“Yeah, but at least you two are dating and I'm not interested in being a lonely loser.”

“You wouldn't be a lonely loser if you'd have the guts to ask Leonhardt out, Ar. You know it. Even if I don't like her, I know you do and that would be great if you try it.”

When Annie's name came out from Mikasa's mouth, Armin felt his hands shaking under the table. For a moment, he could swear she was looking at him from the corner she was in; but if he was honest with himself, that was nothing likely. Annie barely talked to anyone.

“Nah. She would never notice someone like me.”

“You'll never know if you never try,” Mikasa said in a low voice as if she knew something. Eren nodded at her words.

“I heard in the corridors that Bertholdt asked her out for the Prom Night but she said no.”

Armin seemed to be interested when Eren spoke, but his enthusiasm didn't last long.

“If she said no to him, what makes you guys think she would say yes to me?”

Eren and Mikasa shrugged. The blue ocean of Armin's eyes turned so dense that they could see the sadness wandering in them.

“Hey,” Mikasa gasped, placing her hand over his friend's. “if I were her, I wouldn't miss that chance.”

“Why not?” Armin asked, sadly. She rubbed his hand gently.

“Because you're my best friend, and I know you're a good guy. She would be too blind if she doesn't notice you... Or just a dumbass.”

“Still...” Armin tried to smile, but nothing came out.

“Just try it, buddy.” Eren insisted. “Now, C'mon, we're going home. There's a lot of homework to do.”

“Yeah, homework,” Armin said, rolling his eyes. “Anyway, I can't go, guys. I have to stay in the library and do some research for next week's project.”

“Kay, see ya at night, then,” Eren waved him goodbye, along with Mikasa. As they walked outside the building, a wavy, short-haired girl tried to make her friend to go home, pulling the case of her guitar with no success.

Slightly flushed, Armin watched the scene from afar. Annie hadn't noticed his stare since she was too busy trying to get rid of her annoying classmate.

“Annie, I don't wanna walk home alone...”

“Hitch, just shut up and let go. I need to stay here.”

“Uh, why are you so boring? Wait, no. Why am I even your friend?”

Annie rolled her eyes, sighing.

“I never asked for it. You can quit anytime.”

Hitch snorted in annoyance.

“You know what? You're right. I'm gonna quit, at least until you get home. You don't deserve me, you know.”

“Yeah, whatever. Now leave me alone.”

Hitch huffed, stomping away from her friend as she frowned.

“Will you call me when you get home?”

“Mhm,” Annie answered without looking at her. In a glimpse of an eye, Hitch spotted the blond boy with glasses that stared at Annie's movements, somehow sensing that she needed to warn Annie (in a very positive way) about this fact. Hitch Dreyse had always been a shameless, joyful girl, the kind that could be a friend Annie needed...

At least to make her take the first step.

“Hey you, Coconut head! Just ask her out! She won't say no!” Hitch screamed, her hands on both sides of her mouth, amplifying her voice in the almost empty hall of the school. She ran away, stifling a giggle, leaving behind a nervous shaking Annie and a blushy-mess Armin, who tried to walk as far as he could from there, making his way to the second floor. They parted ways and she walked to the concert hall so she could practice with her guitar and forget everything related to the fucking Prom Night and Armin Arlert.

Because yeah.

A smart, outstanding and handsome guy like him would never notice a rebel, bad girl like her.

Well, at least she remembered he didn't see her as bad as everyone thought she was. He had told her that himself.

Annie blushed at the memory, shaking her head as she tried to focus on her music.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Hours passed by. A downpour falling all over the city. The school was almost empty; just a few teachers here and there, plus janitor Hannes, who was always cleaning the mess left by the most careless students. Armin sighed, defeated: he needed to go home early, but now he was trapped there, looking through the glass front door as the rain banged against the glass, fogging it all up. He thought he was alone, until another pair of lungs whispered something underneath their breath, like cursing. Armin looked up and held his breath: she was there, next to him, and stuck in school as he was.

Minutes of silence made themselves agonizingly know, someone had to break the ice.

“So... You got stuck here too?“

Armin's voice rose up over the sound of the rain falling outside. Annie swallowed, trying to look cool as she took a sit in one of the lowest stairs. Armin followed her suit, keeping his distance so she wouldn't think he was a creepy nerd.

“Well, yeah. I did. And it sucks.“

Silence settled over them. But they were just too nervous to talk easily to each other.

“It's been a while, Annie...“

“A while?“ she asked, interested. Both of them kept looking through the glass door. Armin nodded.

“A while since the last time we had a chat. You know.“

“Oh yeah... I think we've just been... Too busy for that.“

“I think so.“ Armin agreed. She nodded this time. “Which university did you apply for?“

Annie looked at him as if she couldn't believe what she just heard.

“I didn't. Actually, I don't wanna go to college.“

“Oh... I bet you wanna be a rockstar. And that's pretty cool. I think it suits you.“ Armin said, not noticing the blushing mess Annie had become. _Yeah, God, thank you._ “But why are you looking at me like that?“ he asked, smiling nervously. Annie cleared her throat as she ordered her blood not to rise to her cheeks.

“It's just... That nobody had asked me that before.“

Armin shrugged.

“I think you're pretty good at playing guitar. Besides, I've always admired people who take risks, doing everything necessary to reach their goals... That's really awesome of you, Annie. Unlike me. I'm nothing more than a lame nerd.“ Armin giggled. But Annie's voice cut his like a thunderbolt that breaks a tree.

“I've never thought of you like that.“

“No?“

“No.“

“Well... I don't know why people say you're a bad girl. To me, you're pretty nice... And beautiful.“ They stared at each other, their faces glowing red violently. Annie gasped and Armin started sweating against his will. “I'm sorry! I didn't... I never wanted to...“

“It's okay.“

Silence again. Armin wanted to breathe, but he didn't notice how she smiled slightly at his words.

“Yeah...“ he muttered, not knowing how to keep his mouth shut. “You have beautiful eyes... Like the ocean... I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's just that I always wanted to tell you that.“

Armin was suffering. But her smile made him calm down.

Annie barely talked or smiled at anyone.

But there she was, smiling at him, her eyes trying not to get lost in the glass of his glasses as she looked through them.

“It's okay.“

They both looked away, their hearts beating as one.

“Seems weird to think we're leaving school soon, doesn't it?”

“Well... Yeah...” Annie said, still flushed. Armin breathed as much as he could, trying not to give in to the temptation of kissing her. What if she didn't like it? What if she didn't like him? What if...!!!

“There are a lot of things I will regret not having done before... And now I think I just wasted my time.”

“I think the same. Even if sometimes it seems that I won't miss anyone in this damn place.”

Armin wondered who she could miss, but he kept it to himself.

“Will you...” He cleared his throat, his voice sounding weak and shaking. Annie waited for him. “Ahem... Are you planning to attend Prom?”

She gave him a half, almost bitterly smile.

“Honestly, I'm not into such things.”

Disappointment struck Armin like a train. He regretted having asked.

“Oh... Me neither. I was just curious...”

“Sure,” Annie answered, not so convinced. “But I guess you already invited someone, didn't you.”

Armin shook his head.

“Actually I had someone in mind, but I'm too much of a coward to ask her out and I doubt she wants me to go with her... Yeah, that's sad. I'm such a loser.”

Annie nodded, trying to hide the disappointment that had also hit her.

“I don't think you're a loser. Just a bit shy. And if she says no to you... Well, she's stupid. You're a nice guy, Armin. Too nice for your own good. If that girl is smart, she would feel honored if you ask her to the stupid Prom.”

“Are you serious, Annie? I mean... Do you really think of me like that?”

“That's what I'm saying, nerd.” She looked away again. Their hearts were beating so fast and so loud that they almost could heart each other's. “I still remember the day you told me you thought I was pretty nice too, unlike others.”

Rain started to decrease, letting them know that they could go home soon. Armin was smiling to himself, restraining himself from holding her hand and tell her all the other things he told about her... But he was scared of screwing it all up.

“Well, you're pretty nice. I've told you that today plenty of times.”

They both giggled. Armin thought she was too precious for her own good. Suddenly, the rain stopped outside; but something was holding them from getting up and leaving.

She was like a magnet to him, and he to her.

“I'm glad we could talk again, Armin.”

 _Fuck the system, fuck the school, fuck it all._ Armin thought. He sighed deeply and closed his fists, taking his glasses off. He needed to do it before she left.

And he needed to do it now, because she stood up, about to leave.

“Hey, Annie...”

“Huh?”

“I know... I know you're not into such things as the Prom but...” he cleared his throat again. “Would you... Would you want to go with me?”

Annie gasped, holding her breath. Armin stared at her, his cheeks blushing red and his nerves getting the best of him.

“I thought you -”

“I was lying. I wanted to ask you out but I didn't know how,” Armin started snickering, a drop of sweat sliding over his right temple. “It's ok if you don't wanna go with me. After all I -”

Before noticing her own actions, Annie was pecking his lips, shyly, but firmly. Time stopped running and the world stopped spinning, as they got lost in that kiss, tasting in each other the delightful victory of a won battle. They pulled away, not believing what they just had done.

“Armin, I'm -”

He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist, not letting her go. She threw her guitar case to the floor so she could be able to slide her arms over his shoulders and neck and kiss him, letting him know he was the guy she had waited for all the time.

They both smiled, pressing their foreheads together, as the last raindrops fell outside from the edge of the roof.

“Should I take that as a yes?”

She pulled away, grabbing her guitar case. Armin got lost in her profile and the bangs of blond hair that beautifully covered half of her face.

“Pick me up at 8,” she said, quickly walking away to the exit. Armin stood there, amazed, wondering when the hell he had become so lucky.

He will never blame the rain for making him get stuck at school ever again.

 

 


End file.
